


Reunion

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, some others appear but dont talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: The modern kagatobi ageswap/roleswap fic no one wanted.Tobirama wasn't expecting to run into one of his former professors, but he's exceedingly glad he did.





	Reunion

Tobirama steps into a familiar café, and takes in the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He’s been preparing for his bar exam, and now he’s decided to indulge in a trip all the way to the café he went to as an undergraduate. He doesn’t regret deciding to become a lawyer, of course, even if somedays he does miss being an undergrad. Law school is challenging, even for him, and the bar exam is a wall of stress looming over him still, but he has faith with the proper amount of work put into he’ll pass on his first try and be done with it. Hopefully. He shakes his head once to clear it, the whole point of this trip is to forget that for a moment, it wouldn’t do to get a stress ulcer. That would only make things harder.

Tobirama orders his regular, just like he would years before, and turns to find his old seat and see if it’s free, but as he passes the rustic tables near the counter a familiar sounding voice calls out, “Tobirama! What are you doing back here?” He spins slowly to look at the speaker, and just as he thought, it’s his former Criminal Justice Professor Kagami Uchiha.

“I just thought I’d return to my roots now that my bar exam is nearing,” Tobirama answers, eyeing the empty seat at the table. Should he sit down? It would be nice to talk to Professor Uchiha, but he doesn’t want to presume anything.

“I remember that look. Don’t be so cautious all the time! Have a seat,” he beamed. Ah, Tobirama should have known he would notice what he was doing. It always caught students off guard, how observant Professor Uchiha could be, when he looked so unassuming. Tobirama, however, has always assumed that most people in a field like criminal justice are likely to be sharp, even when as charming and sweet as he is. Although since getting into law school, he’s encountered some people who would have him reconsider that base assumption, so perhaps Professor Uchiha just a uniquely impressive person.

He slips into the empty seat with his coffee, and wonders what he should say. He wanted to talk to him, but now that he has the chance he suddenly remembers how poor he is at small talk.

“Professor, how have things been at the university, since I left?” There. That should be a safe start.

“Eh, Tobirama, you don’t need to be so formal with little old me. I’m not your professor, anymore am I? In fact, once you pass that bar exam your education will probably be more impressive looking than mine. Call me Kagami,” he insists.

“I don’t know about _more_ impressive pro-,” Tobirama lets out an exasperated sigh, but corrects himself, “Kagami. Perhaps equally as impressive.”

“I suppose we can compromise for now, but I think once you actually make it through the exam you’ll be more eager to admit how impressive it is to pass,” Kagami chuckles, “Things have been fine at the university, same-old-same-old. How have _you_ been since you left?”

“Well enough. The pressure is high, but it will be worth it when it’s over,” he answers. He takes a sip of his coffee, using it as an excuse to take a good look at Kagami, to really take in all the details. It has been a while, and he thinks there may be some silver hairs near Kagami’s temples that weren’t there before, but he’s still as handsome as ever. Relatively young for a professor, with warm dark eyes, and sharp refined features. Tobirama hates to wax poetic, but something about Kagami has always seemed almost fae like, mischievousness included.

Kagami leans towards him, energized, and beams “Well I’m glad you’re getting along. It’s really good to see you, in fact before I have to get to class, we should exchange numbers.”

Tobirama sits his cup down, and tries not to look and sound as flustered as he feels, “Numbers? Are you sure?”

“Yes, and yes. Let’s not lose contact again. Why I could even help you prepare for your bar exam,” he suggests. He moves in closer, sliding his phone over for Tobirama to put his number in.

Kagami’s close now, and having just spent a long minute admiring him it’s making Tobirama blush, the tips of his ears going red. He’s definitely going to notice, how embarrassing. He grabs Kagami’s phone and puts in his number. “Here,” he says offering the phone back, “Thanks for offering to help, but if you’re busy I can study on my own. I should really go now too. Just text me later, saying it’s you.”

Tobirama’s sudden retreat is likely very noticeable to the other at this point, but this trip took an unexpected turn and he hasn’t been this flustered in ages. He wants to take his coffee back to his apartment before he actually embarrasses himself. His brain to mouth filter is poor even when he’s not worked up. What if he comments on Kagami’s appearance out loud? Tobirama refuses to regret his sudden retreat, even as Kagami calls a surprised goodbye after him.

* * *

 

Tobirama has gone through four more cups of coffee by the time his day ends. Next month is the last before his bar exam, and it is likely he’s going to be drinking at least this much coffee every day until it’s done. He may get an ulcer but he does not really have many other options. His brothers would worry if they knew, but now that he has his own apartment they’ll never know. Dangerous levels of caffeine aside, Tobirama has to do something to keep himself sane, so at the end of every day he’s been taking an hour to read something that doesn’t have to do with his studies. It’s a bit painful to think of the lost time, but he considers the time gained back from not burning out completely worth it.

He has only just settled down when his phone vibrates. He sits down his book, uncertain who would contact him this late. It’s a text from an unknown number, _“Hey, you forgot this earlier,”_ with the very number it’s from at the end… He forgot this number? It takes a moment for it to connect that it must be Kagami. He’d run off after giving his number without getting one in return, but he hadn’t thought Kagami would bother to contact him right away.

He stares at the screen thinking of what to say. Is it safe to assume it’s Kagami and should he be informal, or would that be presumptuous? He did not seem to want to be formal at all when they spoke earlier. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. _“Hello, Kagami? I am sorry I left so abruptly,”_ he texts back. There, that’s not _too_ formal.

The reply arrives quickly, _“No problem, you’ve got my number now. You’ll just have to make it up to me.”_ Tobirama has yet to formulate what he thinks is an impropriate way to make it up when he receives a second text, _“I know, why_ _don’t we meet up when you next have time at wherever the new coffee place you’ve been going is? Just send me the address and time when you can. I’m sure anywhere you go has great coffee.”_

Tobirama breathes a sigh of relief to not have to think up a social outing on his own. That has never been his forte, and thinking about it he decides it would be enjoyable just to introduce Kagami to his new haunt. He’s sure he would like it. _“Of course, that would be nice. I’ll text you a time that works for me tomorrow, and you can text me back if your free,”_ he sends back.

Kagami’s final text is a simple, _“Great :),”_ and Tobirama sets down his phone and returns to his reading after he receives it. However, he finds he cannot focus on his reading like normal. His mind is drifting back and forth between his earlier meeting with Kagami, and pleasant anticipation for what their next will be like. He only reads a page in the whole hour.

* * *

 

It took three days for Tobirama to finally pick a concrete time, and now a full week from their reunion he and Kagami are meeting up. He’s been for coffee in the meantime of course, but only short trips, and he wanted to have plenty of time set aside for this. No leaving early this time, no matter how he embarrasses himself. He arrives at his favorite coffee shop ahead of their planned meeting time, although not quite as early as he originally intended. Touka would have made fun of him for taking so long to get ready for a date, and this technically isn’t even a date. Honestly, he’s mocked Hashirama for less when he started seeing Mito as well, but neither of them are here to call him out. He doesn’t want to look like the bedraggled law student he is when trying to make a proper impression on Kagami as a proper adult and not just an undergrad kid.

He hesitates for a moment when picking a seat, wondering if Kagami would prefer to sit by the counter like he was at the other shop, or if a secluded corner like he prefers would be alright. Obviously though, he’s being ridiculous, there’s no certainty that’s where Kagami always sits, so he might as well sit where he normally does for now. Tobirama brought along his laptop and other things like he normally does, even if he’s not sure how much he’ll be using them once Kagami arrives. For now, though, he sets up his things at his usual spot and gets to work. Tobirama’s only just gotten into a rhythm when he arrives, slightly early as well.

“Tobirama!” Kagami calls out, “I hope you haven’t been waiting long. I know you always liked to show up early.”

“No, I only just set up,” he replies, closing his laptop and pushing it out of the way. He stands up and moves toward the barista with Kagami. No point in sitting around anymore with no coffee now that they’re both here. They don’t exchange more the banal pleasantries until after they receive their coffee and sit down, and he leaves Kagami to make the first move to deepen the conversation. It was his idea to meet up after all, and they both know very well it isn’t Tobirama’s forte. It’s not that he’s nervous about saying the wrong thing, really, it’s not.

“How are your brothers doing? Are they pestering you as much during law school as you used to day they were before?” Kagami inquires.

“No, since I moved to a new apartment I don’t see them as much, and they’re pretty busy too now,” Tobirama starts, and seeing his companion’s head tilt curiously continues, “Hashirama got married recently, Itama decided to study abroad for a year, and Kawarama is being hit by the struggle that is pre-med.”

“I’m going to be honest I feel like there should be more than three, every time I saw your family at an event it felt like a new brother had suddenly appeared,” Kagami chuckled, “you probably could’ve just made up two new brothers and I would’ve believed it.”

Tobirama’s lips quirk up at that, admittedly his family never seemed to show up to anything all at once, and when they did show up often managed to bring unrelated people with them, so it may have been confusing who was who from the outside looking in, _but…_ “Really? And here I thought professor Kagami noticed everything, a paragon of the criminal justice field. What a letdown that he’s just a man after all.”

He fakes a gasp in reply, clutching a hand over his heart. “Slander! I am both a paragon of criminal justice and mere mortal like you,” he asserts, grinning at him, “That’s what makes my powers truly impressive.”

Tobirama is starting to grin as well, and quickly takes a sip of coffee to mask it. “Of course, how silly of me,” he jokes, and then moves things back on track before he lets his amusement show too much, “Do you have any siblings?”

“Nope,” Kagami replies, exaggerating the ‘p’ sound. His cheeky grin returns, “It’s for the best really, it would be hard on them, always being compared to a paragon such as myself.”

He quirks a brow, and hums disbelievingly. Kagami leans in on an elbow in response, and picks up his coffee in one hand. His smirk not shrinking at all as he sips at it, playfully daring Tobirama to disagree verbally.

Not rising to the bait this time, he asks, “Have you been working on anything special? Doing more than just teaching this semester?”

Kagami swiftly straightens out, and falls into a more serious tone in before responding, “Actually, I’ve been working on a study. We’ve recently finished forming the questionnaires and procedures, and are trying to find a good place for a sizable random sample. New discoveries in the field are always important, although I don’t want to get into it until we get results. I’d love to go over it with you at a later date.” Kagami leans back in a bit then, although not as casually as before, and asks after Tobirama in return, “I know you always have passion studies and projects going on alongside your law studies. What are you looking into now?”

Tobirama wouldn’t admit if someone later asked, even if it may be true, that seeing someone so genuinely interested in his research got him carried away. However, discussing his various books and discoveries with someone who could keep up with him, and who really tried to understand even when it was going rather beyond their own comprehension of the subject is rare for him. Most people, such as Hashirama start to space out as soon as the terminology starts to go over their head, but Kagami is interested, and unafraid to ask for explanation for any terms or processes he doesn’t know. By the time Tobirama realizes they’ve been talking about the various things he’s studied since leaving the university Kagami teaches at for longer than is probably appropriate, most all of the time for their meeting is gone.

“Apologies, I believe I completely commandeered our meeting,” he says reluctantly, not eager to end the discussion. When it comes to his research he always has more to say.

“No need to apologize,” Kagami quickly assures him, “I liked discussing all your studies. It’s very interesting, and besides I think it’s worth it alone to see your face light up talking about it.”

Tobirama is surely blushing very brightly, he can feel the heat of his face, and his pale skin means that even the lightest blush shows clearly. He tries to think of a proper response, but he seems to be short-circuiting a bit, and absolutely nothing is coming to mind. Is this flirting, should he flirt back? There are very few ways to interpret a statement like that, but if anyone could misread that it would be himself, so he’s second guessing himself. Also, he’s not great at flirting on purpose. Maybe he should just finish his, now rather cold, coffee and try not to continue blushing.

Kagami leans on his elbows, and rests his chin on his interlocked fingers. He glances up at him, and asks brightly, “What do you plan to do when you pass your bar exam?”

Relieved for the mercy of having something easy to answer, Tobirama replies with renewed confidence, “Well I need to get my foot in the door somewhere, and get experience as a proper lawyer first. I think I’ll end up working as a public defender for a while, since there’s never enough of those. I suppose how well I like that will help decide when I move on and to what type of work I move on to. One thing for sure I’m determined to never be a divorce lawyer, I couldn’t handle the level of nonsense involved in that.”

Kagami giggles in response to that. “I can’t imagine you as a divorce lawyer, I know a couple once spend two hours arguing over the contents of the fridge and I think you’d have walked out of the room at that point,” he manages in between chuckles.

“Exactly! I couldn’t do it.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be fine at any other type of work, but until then, if you need any help studying for the exam, or with anything in the busy month leading up to it, I’d be happy to help. Just text me,” Kagami stands up then, “It looks like we’re out of time.”

Tobirama checks the time as he packs away his laptop and things, he really didn’t use it at all after Kagami came. “The time seems like it went by quickly,” he contemplates, as they walk toward the door, “I suppose we’ll just have to meet again soon.”

Kagami presses close towards him as they exit together, he thinks maybe it was an accident, the doorway is small, but he doesn’t pull away when they’re out. Standing on the sidewalk he rests his hand against Tobirama’s bicep. “We really will,” he says wistfully, “I’m certainly glad we ran into each other again.”

Kagami’s standing very close, looking up at him, and Tobirama never realized before he was this much taller than him. If they were of a closer height their faces would be awfully close to touching, it would be easy to tilt his own head down more and make them touch. He looks at Kagami’s lips a moment longer than may be normal, before taking a small step back. He’s still not confident he’s reading this right, and he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself…but, maybe next time.

“I’m very glad as well,” he finally continues the conversation with a small smile, “I haven’t had such a pleasant evening in a while. If I need any help with my exam you’ll be my first call. Goodnight, Kagami.”

“Goodnight, Tobirama,” he smiles back. His hand slowly slides off Tobirama’s arm, and they walk their separate ways towards home.

* * *

 

Tobirama has been ambushed. Cornered in his own apartment by his brother and sister-in-law. He cannot believe Mito would agree to this. Wait… no. They actually succeeded in surprising him, which means it was all her idea. Hashirama isn’t very good at being sneaky. Tobirama would have seen it coming through an array of very unsubtle hints and been able to avoid the whole thing. As it is though, he’s just discovered the two of them are in his apartment after arriving home from the library. Where did they get a key? _Can Mito pick locks?_ Somehow that’s not as surprising as it should be.

 “Tobi!” Hashirama cheers, finally noticing he’s discovered them.

“What are you doing? Specifically, what are you doing in my house?” he demands, dodging around an attempted hug.

Hashirama gives an exaggerated pout, and replies, “I haven’t seen you in _forever_. Mito suggested we come make you dinner! I bet you haven’t been eating well lately, isn’t it a great idea!”

“Yes,” he sighs, “Mito’s ideas are all very great, you’ve been over that before.” It may be true, but Tobirama doesn’t want to hear about it every time they see each other. “What are you making?” he asks. If Mito is heading this endeavor he may as well resign himself to it.

“Lemon Garlic Tilapia, it’s almost done!” Hashirama beams. He hands him some of his own silverware and herds him over to set his small table. Tobirama’s apartment isn’t very big, but the three of them will fit… barely.

As soon as they’re sat down and starting to eat Hashirama starts in with his usual worries, “Are you sleeping? How much coffee have you been drinking? Are you feeling okay? Do you need help studying or something? I could help!”

“Brother, please, stop and breath occasionally,” Tobirama reprimands. How does he expect him to answer anything when he gives no time between questions? “I’m fine, and I don’t think your help will be necessary,” he adds. He appreciates the offer really, but when it comes to studying for his bar exam Hashirama would only manage to make things worse.

Mito gives him a sharp look when at the assertion that he’s fine. “We know you’ve been very busy and will continue to be so for a while, but being busy is no excuse to become a caffeine dependent hermit,” she lectures.

“Caffeine dependent hermit is a bit harsh,” he replies flatly, “I prefer coffee connoisseur lone wolf.” If she were less dignified she would snort at that, but as it is she just lifts an eyebrow.

“Do you want us to let Itama and Kawarama know how you’re doing? I’m sure they’d love to hear about your sad descent into addiction and isolation,” she says in a mock mournful tone.

“You must be rather worried to resort to such blatant manipulation,” he scoffs. He couldn’t ask for a better sister-in-law. She’s certainly out of Hashirama’s league, and Tobirama doesn’t even want to consider what she finds so appealing about him, but it was much easier to out maneuver his family before she joined their side.

“We are!” Hashirama interrupts, “We are in fact very worried!”

“You shouldn’t be,” he chastised, “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“Remember what happened your junior year as an undergrad?” Mito grinned.

…Tobirama is perhaps not perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but he’s not going to admit that now, or ever. “That won’t happen again,” he assures, “Besides I’m not becoming isolated, or a hermit, anyway.”

“When’s the last time you went out somewhere, didn’t do work, and spoke to someone who wasn’t a cashier?” Hashirama inquires skeptically.

Ha, nice try, “only three days ago,” Tobirama answers.

He perks up instantaneously, “Really? Who did you talk to?”

“I went out and spoke with Kagami Uchiha. My former professor,” he replies. Let it be noted that he doesn’t trust the look Mito just gave him. Thank god they’re all almost done eating, it’ll be over soon.

“Oh,” she coos, “I remember you mentioning him before, thought he was the smartest professor at that university didn’t you, the cooooolest.”

“I never said that,” he says tartly.

Mito hums skeptically, “Not in so many words.” She sits her fork down across her now empty plate. “Have you spoken to him much lately? How did you get in touch again?” she grills him.

“Well we text some, I’ve only seen him in person a couple of times,” he says reluctantly, “I ran into him when I was visiting the town his university is in.” He’s not going to bring up that both meeting were over coffee, lest he resurrect the caffeine addict complaints.

She has a glint in her eye Tobirama doesn’t appreciate when she says, “And the two of you are… _just_ talking?”

Oooooh, no. No way. Tobirama is not admitting that it was maybe, probably, almost definitely, a date. Not in front of Hashirama. Not considering how he acted the last time he dated, and the time before that, and that time before that time, and well _every_ time he’s gone on a date. “Yes,” he replies, controlling his tone carefully, “Talking, catching up. It is nice to speak now as equals.” He picks up everyone’s empty dishes and starts toward the kitchen sink.

“I’m sure it is,” she smirks after him.

“I am so happy!” Hashirama yells, “My shy little brother, making a friend! You could ask him to help you study,” He leans on Mito’s smaller frame, as if to overcome with emotion to sit up on his own.

“Stop being dramatic. I’m not _shy_ ,” he seethes, “I just have high conversation standards.” He turns on the sink, and then calls to Mito, “You two don’t need to help with dishes, or anything. I’m sure you are both busy. Thank you for dinner, it was very good.” Please take and a hint and take Hashirama away.

“I’m sure you have studying to do, and we do need to leave if we want to get home at a reasonable time,” she lets him off the hook.

“Oh, okay, we’re leaving,” Hashirama pouts, “But you have to promise to stay in touch better! Call us sometimes. Itama and Kawarama too!”

“I promise,” he agrees, “I’ll call them tomorrow afternoon.”

Hashirama appears satisfied by that, but before Mito manages to herd him out the door he jogs back to the kitchen, and adds, “I want to see you as soon as the bar exam is over! We can celebrate!”

“I will see you,” Tobirama confirms, “but whether or not any ‘celebration’ happens depends heavily on what exactly you think that means.”

“Family get together,” Hashirama chirps.

“Fine. Just get out of my house,” he replies, “Did Mito pick my lock?”

“She wouldn’t have if you’d give us a key,” he’s pouting. Again.

“I’ll give Itama one,” Tobirama smirks.

Hashirama sputters at that. “Now you’re just being mean,” he whines. Then rushes out when Mito appears behind him. Truly those two are in sync now, she doesn’t even have to be his line of sight to light a fire under him.

He finishes the dishes and finally goes to look through the book he brought back from the library. Not that he wasn’t happy to see Mito and Hashirama, but now that they’re gone he finally has some peace and quiet. He’s part way into chapter two when he considers, loath as he is to take any suggestion from Hashirama, that maybe he should ask Kagami to help him study. Tobirama did promise him that if he needed any help he’d be his first call, and unlike Hashirama he knows enough about the bar exam to be able to help. Maybe he’ll text Kagami about it.

* * *

 

Tobirama has reorganized his books, notes, papers and various writing utensils four times now. Kagami is coming over in less than ten minutes to help him study for his bar exam, and in preparation he had to move his entire set up out of his bedroom to the more appropriate location that is the living room. It would not do to take his guest straight to his bedroom his first time over. That can come later, not that he’s been considering such things. He reorders his highlighters one last time before going to the kitchen to start making tea. It’s important to be properly hospitable for guests who are actually invited.

The tea is still seeping when Tobirama hears a knock. Isn’t nice when people knock instead of just picking the lock, even though Kagami probably could if he wanted. Wait. Is intelligent-people-who-know-how-to-lock-pick a type? Do he and Hashirama share a type? God, he doesn’t want to think about that. Putting that horrifying tangent from his mind he walks briskly to answer the door.

Tobirama pulls open the door, and steps to the side to let Kagami slip past him. “Hello. Would you like tea?” he asks.

“That would be nice,” Kagami answers, slipping past to sit his satchel near the work space Tobirama set up. He must have come straight from his office at the university if he still has that satchel. It’s where he keeps the papers he’s grading and such.

“I hope this isn’t too inconvenient for you,” he calls from the kitchen, “I’m sure you’re busy at the university right now.” Tobirama gathers the tea onto a tray and quickly heads back out. It’s best not to waste any time, especially if he’s holding him up.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to it if it was. I’m not too busy for a friend,” Kagami chuckles back.

“Of course,” Tobirama agrees. He’s mostly placated, but he is still a little concerned Kagami is just too nice to turn down helping him. Tobirama reassures himself that he’s been a professor for a long time, and can manage his time well enough to know when he can afford an evening away from his office. He puts the tray down on the coffee table feeling more confident, and sits down where he arranged his things. Kagami slides closer to him on the couch as he reaches for his tea, and their thighs press lightly together. Which is only a minor distraction really, so he doesn’t pull away. Neither does Kagami.

* * *

 

 The additional insight does prove helpful during the study session, both from tips gained from experience or just the aid of an outside perspective, and Tobirama is glad he took him up on his offer to study together. Maybe he’ll give Hashirama a key after all, since his visit had some positive impact. Not that he’ll admit that even if he gives him a key. It wouldn’t do to encourage him.

“Thank you Kagami,” he says, and stands up from his spot on the couch. “You were very helpful.”

His friend smiles up at him, and stands as well, gathering up his satchel. “No problem! Feeling ready to go take that exam right now?” he teases.

“Perhaps not _right_ now,” Tobirama replies, smiling slightly. “I am rather confident I’ll be ready when the exam time actually arrives,” he assures.

The end of the time the agreed to meet is over, and he’s sure Kagami has other things to do, but he is, perhaps, not eager to see him leave. The two of them move towards the door together. In front of it he stops, and lingers.

“I believe my family will be meeting the weekend after the exam. To celebrate. You should come,” Tobirama states. He meant for that to be more of a question.

“I mean, do you want to come?” That’s better.

“Of course! Just tell me the time and place and I’m sure I can make it,” Kagami answers, giggling at Tobirama’s slightly subpar communication skills. He would be more upset at being laughed at if it weren’t such a nice laugh.

“I’ll text you as soon as it’s decided,” he says, and finally stops his stalling to open the door.

Kagami slips passed him. He brushes against his arm as he goes, before stopping and turning to face him in the doorway.

“I hate to go already, when it feels like I just got here, but I’ll see you soon. I hope,” Kagami says softly.

“I hope so too,” Tobirama replies equally soft. Pulling together his nerve, he firmly corrects himself, “I know we’ll see each other soon.”

Then, quickly as to not run out of nerve, he presses their lips together. It’s firm, but chaste. He can feel the tips of his ears go red as they pull apart. Kagami smiles at him, broader than any of his earlier smiles, as they look at each other, and it makes Tobirama smile too.

“Just to be certain,” he says, “we are dating now right?”

Kagami snorts at him. “Yes.”

He leaves then, heading down the hall. Before Kagami turns the corner out of sight, he looks back at him and winks. Tobirama’s blush renews, but he’s too happy to have confirmed the study date as an actual date to mind.

* * *

 

It will take about six weeks to find out if he actually passed the bar exam, but only two days later the celebration his family planned has already arrived. Perhaps they think having his first try over with is worth celebrating even if they don’t know if he’ll have to try again. Perhaps they’re just that confident in him. Most likely it’s mix of the two. They’ve made reservations at a restaurant for seven. It will be himself, his brothers, Mito, Touka, and Kagami, which considering how involved Hashirama was in the planning is a tiny number. He should probably thank Mito and Touka for keeping him from inviting their estranged parents, or Izuna, or _Madara_. He cannot stand him, no matter how many ‘bonding sessions’ they’re tricked into.

“Tobirama!” He knows that voice. Why are Hashirama’s only settings yelling, and dramatic whispering? Tobirama knows he must speak normally to Mito at least. Does he do this just to irritate him? He’s having second thoughts about giving him the key.

“Hello Hashirama,” he sighs out. He is then promptly manhandled into the restaurant where he and Mito listen to his brother yell as the others arrive. He’s not sure what exactly he’s talking about, but he has been counting every time he says ‘Madara’ which is up to eight already. Perhaps he should start kicking Hashirama whenever he mentions him more than 5 times in an hour.

Kagami shows up last, and slides into the open seat at his left. Hashirama is sitting at Tobirama’s right, and reaches right across his personal space to shake his hand and gives his usual overenthusiastic greeting.

“Hello Professor,” Mito says. She’s smirking. Tobirama is about to need a distraction, isn’t he?

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she continues, “I’ve heard you are the cooooolest professor.”

Kagami grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Is that so?” he coos.

“This is Mito,” Tobirama says, ignoring his question. “My wonderful, kind, sister-in-law.” No sarcasm there, no ma’am. “That’s my cousin Touka, my brother Itama, and my brother Kawarama,” he continues, nodding to each of them.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Kagami says, switching back to a more serious expression. Although not _that_ serious, it is Kagami after all.

The dinner goes surprisingly well, and he seems to get along with Tobirama’s family, even if their main bonding activity seems to be try-to-make-Tobirama-blush. How does Kagami remember so many things he did as an undergrad, surely, he wasn’t that memorable? At least Mito doesn’t bring up that one thing that happened his junior year as an undergrad. If Kagami found out Tobirama would be too embarrassed to look him in the eye for a decade at least.

He’s been waiting to tell anyone that he and Kagami are dating until today, so that he could say it to them all at once, in person. However, he’s been putting it off all night. Hashirama is going to cry on him, but it must be done eventually. Tobirama waits until the bill has come and they’ve decided who’s paying for how much, before finally deciding it cannot be put off any longer.

He clears his throat, to catch everyone’s attention. “Kagami and I are dating,” he announces as soon as it’s the table is quiet. There. Nice and to the point.

Hashirama appears to be momentarily stunned.

“I had sex with Izuna at Hashirama’s 25th birthday party,” Touka says.

“What?” Hashirama says faintly.

“I assumed we were announcing things everybody in the family already knows,” she says in her best faux innocent voice.

“I didn’t know either of those things,” he responds. Loudly. His faintness has already swung around to dramatic tears. “My birthday party!” he cries.

“Forget about the party darling. That was years ago,” Mito cuts in, “What about Tobi’s boyfriend?” Tobirama is not sure if he appreciates her getting him back on track.

Hashirama’s head snaps towards him so fast he’s surprised it didn’t break. “Brother,” he shouts. He throws himself sideways at Tobirama, crushing him in a hug. “Your heart’s unfrozen,” he sobs.

“It was never frozen to begin with.”

“You’ve discovered love,” Hashirama continues without pause, ignoring Tobirama’s attempt to interrupt. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Be happy for me without getting me wet, and crushing my ribs!” Tobirama responds. “Stop crying all over me and let go,” he hisses quietly, “You are making a scene in public.”

“Sorry,” Hashirama says, sniffling as he switches into dramatic whispering mode. Kagami is giggling, and Tobirama really wishes he could be angry at that laugh.

“We shouldn’t all linger,” Tobirama says. The bill had been successfully paid during the commotion, thank you Itama. “We’ve got to go,” he adds, heading towards the exit with Kagami. He may be running away. At this point he must admit ‘running from social situations’ is his main character flaw. He will definately hear about this from Itama and Kawarama later, in a traditional younger sibling fashion, and he’ll have to mail Hashirama the key. Oh well.

* * *

He passed! Tobirama passed, and on his first try! He thought he was relieved when he finished taking the bar exam, but that has nothing on knowing he’s passed it. It took two months of waiting to get his results in the mail, but Tobirama is now a barred to practice law. No more unpaid internship, no more tests. Admittedly, he’s going to spend some years as a junior associate at a firm before he gets anywhere particularly good, but still.

He tosses the letter down on his table, pulls out his phone, and texts the news to Kagami. Then considers if he wants to deal with the barrage of texts telling his family would result in, before realizing telling them in person would be even more annoying, and texts all of them too. He’s only just finished texting everyone when his phone vibrates. Kagami has already responded.

_“That’s wonderful!!! I’ll be over ASAP!!”_ Tobirama can almost hear how his exited shouting would sound in person. Kagami is teaching classes today, so ASAP likely means he’s coming as soon as the last one is over. He has about three hours then. What does a celebration like this require? Or rather, what would Kagami insist they need to celebrate properly? He’s going to have to go get wine for sure, and some take-out so neither of them has to take the time to cook.

* * *

 

Kagami bursts through the door exactly when Tobirama guessed he would. He skids into the apartment and fails to stop before tripping over a stand. Thinking about how cool he thought this man was when he was an under-grad is almost enough to make him chuckle.

“Are you alright?” he asks fondly. Tobirama leans over to pat Kagami’s back where he sits hunched over on the ground.

“I’m great!” Kagami shouts, popping up from the floor. “You did it! I knew you would!” he adds. He clutches Tobirama’s collar and pulls him into a quick, enthusiastic kiss. When he pulls away he sniffs the air in an exaggerated motion, “You got take-out?” he asks.

“Take-out and wine,” he clarifies, and directs Kagami over to the set table. Perhaps it’s a bit fancy for take-out, but in his defense, he went to the nicest place he could think of for it. Tobirama’s on a budget until his student loans are paid off, so everything considered he went all out.

“Fancy,” Kagami sing-songs, wiggling his eyebrows.

They slide into their seats and Tobirama pours the wine as they start eating. It’s a small celebration, but intimate. It’s just how he prefers his celebrations. Dinner is pleasant, and the atmosphere is warm and jubilant. When they finish eating they have an enjoyable buzz from the wine. Tobirama can only think of one more thing to make the evening perfect. From the look in Kagami’s eyes he’s likely thinking the same thing.

They stand up in sync, and he reaches to embrace Tobirama. They pause, faces close, breathing the same air, and then Kagami smirks and spins them in a wide arc until Tobirama’s back hits the wall. He stands on the tips of his toes, sparing a thought to curse the nearly six-inch height difference between them, and kisses Tobirama enthusiastically. Kagami runs his tongue over his lover’s lips before pressing into his mouth.

Tobirama’s hands grasp more firmly at Kagami’s hips as he pulls away for air, and he guides the two of them towards his bedroom. They drop their embrace to strip as they enter, and their clothes are tossed towards the walls haphazardly before they reembrace. Tobirama’s back hits the bed, and Kagami leans down, latching his mouth onto his collarbone. He nips and kisses his way down Tobirama’s side. He shudders and bites back a series of moans as Kagami works. When he reaches his lover’s cock he gives a teasing lick and pulls away.

“You,” Tobirama says, letting out a frustrated groan, “damn tease.”

Kagami grins at him playfully, but says nothing, before sliding up to kiss him. Their cocks slide over each other as he goes, too little friction to be satisfying, but enough to seemingly taunt him. His hips rolling wantonly, desperately seeking friction, Tobirama breaks the kiss to shift over and retrieve lube from his nightstand.

“If I leave this up to you, you’ll drag this out all night,” He complained. Tobirama’s voice is husky with barely contained desire, and Kagami flips himself onto his back eagerly.

“You like it,” he purrs, and wiggles his hips teasingly.  

Tobirama decides not to reply, only impart because it’s mostly true, and lifts Kagami’s legs over his shoulders. He pauses, tempted by the now clear view of rigid, pre-cum slicked cock, and bends forward to return the earlier teasing. He makes eye contact with Kagami, who’s gazing down at him with hooded eyes, and licks and kisses the head of his cock and up its side. Kagami gasps and whimpers, before smacking the heal of his foot into Tobirama’s back.  He pulls back, and Kagami gives the best attempt at a reproachful ‘get on with it’ glare he can manage while debauched and flushed.

“You can dish it, but you can’t take it,” Tobirama smirks.

Kagami starts to reply, but whatever he intends to say is swallowed up by his moan as Tobirama presses a single lubed finger in. He inserts his digits one at a time, slowly caressing inside him, stretching his lover and searching for his sweet spot. Kagami is beautiful underneath him, panting and flushed, thrusting frantically, as Tobirama drags his fingers across his prostate. He thrusts shallowly that way until he can’t deny himself any longer.

Tobirama pulls his fingers away, and grabs the lube from beside them on the bed. He coats his dick liberally, before tossing the bottle to the ground, and presses the head of his cock against Kagami’s entrance. He pushes past the tight ring of muscle slowly, letting out a low moan, before sinking in fully. Kagami begins to set the pace, thrusting his hips eagerly, palming his own cock as Tobirama thrusts in and out forcefully.

The room is filled with the sound of nothing, except for flesh on flesh and their increasingly unrestrained moans and wordless shouts. It’s both very quiet, and overwhelmingly loud. Between his grip on his own cock, and Tobirama consistently brushing against his prostate, Kagami falls of the edge first. He spills across his stomach, and makes no attempt to muffle his near scream, as he clenches around Tobirama. He has yet to recover from the shockwaves when Tobirama’s grip turns bruising and he tenses, cumming while still lodged in Kagami.

They pull apart gingerly, and lay next to each other. Kagami instigates one last kiss, slow and languid, before closing his eyes exhausted. Tobirama spares one quick glance at the state of the room, sheets, and themselves before doing the same. There’s going to be a sticky mess to clean up in the morning, but that’s a problem for future them.  



End file.
